Talk:IA/@comment-86.11.145.120-20121123225141/@comment-53539-20121130115538
I don't think any of us intentionally means to "bash" Miku at all, it just happens a lot of us know things about Miku that the average person doesn't or refuses to accept. Someone says something, we reply, if they can or can't accept what we said or have something to add things go from there. Vocaloids a continuing to develope product, therefore, there are things that need improving and so far no Vocaloid can do everything music related. But isn't that what real singers are like too? :-/ @Kim, ah... Youtube commenting is always a mixed bowl to talk about, I tend to find if your not specific in your words in what youtube commenter lines, those who don't like it and are youtube commenters will have a go at you. Maybe next time you should consider that? I'm just talking from experience... Many a time I busted a gut on youtube over explaining things to 'idiots', but not everyone was stupid on youtube, even if a lot of the commenters were. I just focused on "proving them wrong by getting the correct information here on the wiki" and left them to get on with things. Afterall, I owe youtube for being here... The start of all the editing came from me pointing out to VO forumers that if they want to improve their fandom they need to improve their wikipedia page AND the wikia, because whether or not they like it ome folks do take them as a point of starting, therefore the better they are the better their 'start' is. I won't say either is perfect, all wiki pages are WIP, but when there is literally nothing else which fans can lean on, they lean on us... And even now, there are times I've seen people quote stuff on youtube that came off our pages, and people refer to us as a source of information. In the long term, despite our faults, even the guys at VO forums owe us *something* for helping quell the youtube stupidity even if its just a couple of hundred fans. I don't know, I find youtube in general a minefield... I'm a Pwediepie fan, he doesn't want his fans fighting with other fans of gamers like Tobacus or Nova... Yet they do, he even told people to let Hannah from the Yogcast do "To the moon" in peace because its not wrong for others to cover the same game others have done. Youtube is a place a lot of youngsters let their hormones out on and try to be with a certain group. Same applies to vocaloid or even Justin Bieber... Add a few trolls to the mix, plus the facct half of them only know their 'fandom' at 'face value' rather then 'nerd value' and you get a lot of youtube fighting and stupidity. Half the 'weaboos' out there are not actually proper weaboos, their just anime geeks who are using the title of 'weaboo' to be in a certain group when they just mean their a anime fan. Its the same with the use of the word 'otaku', it doesn't mean 'geek'. But yeah... There are lots of things I'd like to discuss on that... But I got to end this post somewhere otherwise I'll drone on. :-/